Fighting the Phoenix
by Emichan2
Summary: An old enemy has surfaced and Weiss must fight again, but this time they have help. Who is this mysterious Kyra and why is she helping them? And what about her deadly companions? Can they really be trusted? Weiss Kreuz/GundamWing OC; AU
1. A Message

Background:  
  
This story is set in an AU that combines certain aspects of thorlds of GW and WK. Essentially, I added aspects of the GW universe the WK universe. In this universe, Gundams and mobile suits exist. The  
Gundam pilots' identities are well-kept secrets. OZ and the Romefeller  
Foundation did/do exist. The Eve Wars occurred. Also the Barton  
Foundation did exist and did try to destroy the Earth Sphere Unified Nation  
(ESUN/UN), which, in this, is an international body that resembles the UN  
but is more powerful. In the GW timeline it's about two years after EW.  
In the WK timeline, it's shortly after the final episode.  
  
Notes:  
  
I've decided to call that since Aya-chan is out of her coma, it would makense that her brother would use his own name again. So, throughout thiic Aya will be called Ran.  
  
  
The music at the club was earsplitting, but that didn't seem to fazhe black-clad couple in the corner booth. Then again, judging from theiurrent activity, it would take quite a lot to faze them. The girl watraddling her partner's lap and doing something very interesting to hieck. At least, he seemed to find it interesting, given the distracteook on his face. What exactly she was doing was hidden by the fall of heong, dark brown hair and if someone had gone closer, they might havoticed that the sounds did not quite match the apparent activity.  
  
"I've got some interesting stuff from Germany," the girl said inthe man's ear. She didn't whisper. No one was nearby, and if she hahispered, the man would not have heard her over the music. That was onf the reasons that they had chosen this location for their meet. No onould see or hear well between the music, the dark and the strobe lights.  
After all, wasn't that the point of a club?  
  
"Why are you giving it to the Japan branch?" the man asked, his facow covered as she lifted her head up.  
  
"The group that I have information on was once active in Japan.  
There are still people here that would be interested in their movement,"  
she said as she moved to his ear  
  
"What is their name and what information do you have on them?" hsked in a voice that belied the expression on his face. The woman did nonswer her companion's question. Instead, she guided his hand up her tighhirt. His deft fingers soon found what they were supposed to, however, it of microfiche tucked into her bra. "Is there anything else?" he askeer.  
  
"Tell Barman that this a week old and that I want to meet with Weiss.  
We will set up the rest," she answered. There was no more talk aftehat. About five minutes later, she pretended that he had said somethinhat offended her and walk off in a huff, giving him a slap for gooeasure. She entered the throbbing mass on the dance floor and he neveaw her again. When he returned to headquarters, he dutifully gave hieport and handed over the microfiche.  
  
* * *  
  
"I know those feet," said Youji with a smile. "Manx." As he liftehe screen to let Manx in, Youji noticed another set of feet. "Barman," htated confidently. Manx and Barman quickly ducked under the metal gate,  
smiling at Youji. Youji wasted no time in putting his arm around Manx'houlder, "Long time, no see."  
  
"And yet, you are still the same as ever," Manx replied, trying tide her amusement and stepping out of Youji's arm.  
  
"Hello, Manx-san, Barman-san. Nice to see you," Omi greeted theolitely, although there was a touch of worry in his voice. Who would  
Weiss have to kill now?  
  
"Hello, Omi-kun," Manx and Barman replied, as they moved towards thasement. The other members of Weiss headed to the basement steps withouomment.  
  
Even when everyone was gathered in the basement, there was no missioisc forthcoming. Instead, Manx began to speak. "Barman and I aren't heroday with a specific mission. Barman has some information that you wilind very interesting. In addition, she has a proposal that I suggest yoccept."  
  
The members of Weiss fixed their attention on Barman as soon as Mantopped speaking. "Kritiker was an extensive operation before Esseestroyed us, however, we could never gather all the information anesources we needed on our own. We often shared intelligence with otherganizations with similar goals. One of our most reliable and informativontacts is a woman named Kyra. She supplied much of the information ohe Takatoris. Today she came to me with some startling information. Shays Schwartz is still alive." There was a hiss of breath from Ken and  
Youji at this sentence. Omi looked shocked. Ran's eyes narrowehreateningly. "She has more information, but she wants to give it to yon person. She would like you to work with some members of herganization to take down Schwartz for good."  
  
"Did she have any proof?" Ran asked coldly.  
  
Barman handed over a black and white photograph. Its resolution wauzzy but the person in the photo was Schuldich. However, his wild orangair was cut and he was dressed in a conservative suit. Ran examined thicture and silently passed it to Omi.  
  
"Is Kyra's help dependant on us joining her?" Omi asked.  
  
"She hasn't decided. She needs to speak with you first, but she diay that she would only pass on any new information that she finds if yoork with her organization."  
  
" Her organization?" Ken asked.  
  
"They are called the Preventers. Kyra is their primary intelligencgent. They eliminate threats to world peace. They were responsible fonding the threat of Mariemaia's army."  
  
"Impressive," Youji stated. The room was quiet for a while as Weisbsorbed the information and considered their options.  
  
"Have you made a decision?" Manx asked. "I, for one, think that yought to meet with her."  
  
Ken sighed, "I had hoped that Schwartz, at least, was finished, but I  
guess evil never dies. I'm in."  
  
"I'm in, too," Omi agreed.  
  
"I accept," Ran stated.  
  
"I'm in, too. After all, Kyra's got to be over eighteen."  
  
Manx smiled, "Just barely."  
  
Barman began, "We cannot give you a write-up on Kyra as she forbidhem to be made, but here's what I can tell you. The agent known as Kyrs really Lily Elena Banks, Countess of Gurn. She is nineteen years old,  
although every document concerning her sights her age as twenty-one. Shs one of the wealthier women in the world. Her assets are estimated at  
100 million American dollars. Our first contact with her was two yeargo, around the time of the Barton Foundation incident. She has been absolutely reliable source of information."  
  
"100 million dollars. Impressive." Youji commented.  
  
"Both of her parents were wealthy," Barman stated matter-of-factly.  
  
"Can you tell us anything else?" Ran asked, returning to the topic.  
  
"Not much. She might tell you more when you meet her. Tomorrow yoill get a call from Lily Banks. She'll ask you to provide flowers for arty she's having. She'll want to discuss arrangements with you thaight."  
  
"Who's idea was that?" Youji asked.  
  
"Hers."  
  
"She knows what our cover is?" Omi asked, concerned.  
  
"Yes, I can almost guarantee that she knows more about you than yonow about her."  
  
"Did you tell her about us?" Omi asked.  
  
"No."  
  
"She's very impressive," Manx commented. "Persia dealt with her aell and I met her on several occasion. Her public persona is an almoserfect mask that hides a brilliant, serious and dedicated mind."  
  
"Is she pretty?" Youji asked.  
  
"Yes," Manx answered, amused.  
  
"Then I'm looking forward to meeting her." 


	2. Who is Kyra Banks?

After Manx and Barman left, Ran went to his own room and Omi went tork. "I'll start with a search on the Preventers and then a search on  
Lily Banks. I'll have to run some encoding before I can do a search on  
Kyra Banks. I doubt Kyra will work with us if she finds out that we werunning a search on that. I doubt she wants her last name to be linkeith Kyra, so that search probably won't be successful, anyway. Ken, caou go to the library and see what Who's Who and those types of books havn Lily Banks? If she's as wealthy as Barman says then she ought to be ihere somewhere."  
  
"Who died and made you leader?" Ken asked, half-jokingly.  
  
"Persia," Omi answered with unusually dark humor. "Youji, I need yoo search that disk we have that has some OZ records. See if there is anention of Lily Banks, Kyra, or the Preventers."  
  
"I have plans tonight."  
  
"I'm not getting stuck with all the work this time. If you skip-ouhen I'll tell Ran that you've been hitting on Aya-chan."  
  
"Stop being such a baby. I'll do it," Youji conceded and opened thaptop.  
  
Omi turned back to the big computer and loaded his own personaearch program. It was equipped with a low-level hacking program to alloim to search databases with some encryption. It could also link intearch programs on individual websites. As the search program ran, Omegan to locate some of his favorite hacking programs and then got up tet himself some pocky and some coffee. He would probably be sitting theror a while.  
  
In the end both of his search program's special features turned out to becessary. After discarding results for over an hour, the only promisinention of the Preventers was on a website belonging to the ESUN. All thahe program could tell him was that the search engine for the ESUN haound the name "The Preventers" in the internal database of the UN. Thacking program had been able to access the search results. It could not,  
however, open the file. But it was interesting to discover that the  
Preventers seemed to have some connection to the ESUN.  
  
Omi linked onto the ESUN search program and looked at the security on thages where the Preventers were mentioned. "Kuso, I'm going to have tobble together a special program to enter the site and another to decodnd interpret this. They'll probably know that I was there," homplained.  
  
"Stop whining. Do your best to hide your presence. As you said,  
Kyra probably wouldn't be too happy if she found out that we were checkinp on her and her organization," Youji answered, still annoyed that he waissing his date tonight.  
  
Omi quickly cobbled together a program to get him into the documents.  
When he got to the documents, five in all, he discovered a mess oumbers, kanji, kana, romanji and characters that he didn't eveecognized. Some of them looked like Arabic though. "Kuso," he commented.  
He would have to string together many programs to interpret he symbols anetermine what language the page used. That was the problem with multi-  
national organizations. Using pieces of many other programs and linkinhem together with new series, Omi developed a program to decode the site.  
He had even had to find access some new translation programs to create hirogram. The program ran for a while without success.  
  
As Omi worked to search the Internet, Youji searched the OZ records.  
Neither Lily, Banks, Countess of Gurn, or the Preventers had produced anesults. The only search left was Kyra. Entering her name into thearch program he had developed for the disk, he waited for the results.  
Surprisingly, there was a single document containing the name Kyra. Huickly located the document. It was a prison record from an OZ base on an  
L2 colony.  
  
The initial entry, dated December 16, 193 A.C., recorded the capture of hirteen- or fourteen-year-old orphan named Kyra who had been trying tneak into an OZ base. No last name was included in the report. It seemehat she had been orphaned so young that she did not remember her lasame. The captive was described as 5'3" and 115 lbs. with dark brown haind eyes. She was suspected of having rebel sympathies but was so younhat she could reveal nothing useful.  
  
There was only one other entry in the log. This entry was dated February  
29, 195 A. C. The entry noted that Kyra had escaped from prison. Twuards had been overcome in the process and it was suspected several otherad aided in Kyra's escape. However, nothing could be proven and nharges were brought. Kyra was not intensely pursued because she waeemed of little importance. She was not recaptured.  
  
"Hey guys, look at this," Youji called to Omi and Ran. "I found a mentiof someone named Kyra in this OZ data. I can't tell if it was her though.  
It's some street brat who was captured while trying to break into an OZ  
base. The age is right, but it's on an L2 colony. I doubt an Englisristocrat would be hanging out on some penniless colony."  
  
"An English aristocrat might not, but spy might," Omi commented, readinhe log over Youji's shoulder. "It's says she was suspected of havinebel sympathies."  
  
"It would make sense that Kyra got her start with the rebels during thar," Youji added.  
  
"What happened to her?" Ran asked in a quiet voice.  
  
"She escaped," Youji answered.  
  
"That's quite an accomplishment!" Omi exclaimed.  
  
"Barman and Manx both seemed to respect Kyra greatly. She is likelapable of the escape," Ran commented.  
  
"At thirteen?" Omi asked.  
  
"She was not deemed important, so she was kept in a low-security area,"  
Youji informed them.  
  
"I guess for now we can assume it was her," Omi said with a shrug, goinack to his programming.  
  
"Hey guys, I'm home!" Ken called from the entrance to the room. "I founuite a bit on the 'Countess of Gurn' in the library. It seems she iuite well known." Under one arm, Ken carried a manila folder that waell filled with copies. "Most of them are society pages from variouewspapers. There is little in this but confirmation that Lily Helena  
Banks is the Countess of Gurn and some information of her holdings. I diind this biographical sketch though. It seems that Lily's parents werilled in a terrorist attack when she was fourteen. After that she went tive with her mother's family on the L4 colony. It seems that, in additioo being an English aristocrat, she is the child of the eldest daughter ohe Winner family. The Winner family is originally from the Mid-East buostly lives in the colonies now. They own almost all of the L4 coloniend are incredibly wealthy. They also fought the Alliance's dominance ohe colonies. Although fought is probably not the best word as the famils pacifist. Lily lived with them until her 'coming out' a little afteer seventeenth birthday, then she come to earth to experience societere. This was just after the first Gundam attack. It's rumored that their of the Winner family fortune, who just can into his inheritance thiear, was disinherited for a time because he fought with the rebels. Somven say that he was a Gundam pilot. The timing might not boincidental."  
  
"Kyra certainly seems to have some interesting connections," Youjommented.  
  
"We have a record here that places someone named Kyra in an OZ prisouring the time Lily was supposedly on L4. The records could have linked  
Lily/Kyra with the rebels, if it was the same person, but if she was on L4  
then I guess it wasn't," Omi informed Ken.  
  
"I don't know. The Winner family consists of thirty daughters plus thhildren of some of them. It would be difficult to confirm whether or not  
Lily was there. Especially if she put in an occasional appearance to keep the charade," Ken replied.  
  
The others were done, but Omi had yet to produce any results. He haeally given himself the hardest job. But as Ken and Youji's findings weriscussed, trickles of files began to appear. Omi quickly saved the fileo disk, not bothering to look them over. He then noticed, shocked, thaome of the documents he had managed to reach were being recoded before hould load them. "Shit, someone's actively blocking me."  
  
"Can they trace you?" asked Ran, who had been quietly watching.  
  
"I don't know. I don't think so," Omi replied in a strained voicrying to back-up the firewalls surrounding his system and download thiles at the same time. Suddenly the program stopped working entirely.  
"Shit, I've got to disconnect before they find me. No one should have beeble to stop my program that fast." Omi downloaded one last file before iisappeared and disconnected. "Shit," Omi cursed once he was out.  
"Someone at the ESUN is unbelievably good."  
  
"They can draw on the resources of the entire Earth's Sphere," Youjointed out. "It's not really surprising that there is someone better thaou out there."  
  
"True," Omi admitted and turned back to the computer to analyze thocuments he saved. The first document was a proposal that funding for the  
Preventers be funneled through a Mars Terra-forming project. "Look ahis. The Preventers are being funded by the ESUN."  
  
"That would explain why they're so interested in protecting worleace. Can you tell if they are a department of the ESUN?" Youji asked.  
  
"Not from this. They are getting at least 50 million American dollars frohem. That's large sum, but it wouldn't be enough to fund a departmenhat could take out the Mariemaia Army. On the other hand, this is onlne payment. They could be getting more from other funnels in the ESUN.  
Or they could be getting money from other organizations or people. I jusan't tell from this information. Some other documents, I'll check them."  
Omi pulled up the next document that mentioned the Preventers. It was anternal memo stating that the Preventers were worried about event around X-  
18999. It was dated shortly December 23, 196. "The Preventers arefinitely reporting to the ESUN," Omi announced.  
  
"I would expect so, if they are receiving such a large sum of monerom them," Ken remarked.  
  
"Could the Preventers be the enforcement arm of the ESUN? As nice as  
Vice Foreign Minister Peacecraft's ideas are, those who want power aren'ust going to bow down to the idea of 'absolute pacifism'," Youjommented.  
  
"It's quite likely, but I doubt that Relena or her hard-linroponents would accept that type of compromise," Omi answered.  
  
"I don't know. She seems to have altered her stance on force. Thinbout her speech during the Marimaia uprising," Youji responded.  
  
"True, it's definitely something to consider," Omi concluded and wenack to his computer to see if the last document shed some light on thssue. He opened the document. It was short and to the point.  
  
We wouldn't respect you if you didn't try to do your own research,  
but we suggest you wait till you talk to Kyra.  
  
The Preventers  
  
  
"Shit," Omi cursed feelingly. "Look at this." Youji tipped back iis chair and looked over Omi's shoulder. When he read the message, hasn't quite sure what to say.  
  
Ran walked over and glanced at the screen. "Did they trace you?"  
  
"I don't think so. I wasn't on there for that long. I'm checking righow." Omi quickly pulled up the data on his protection programs. "Damn.  
They were only three reroutes away from discovering the location of thinit. I put over twenty reroutes in there, all protected. I was only ohe site for perhaps fifteen minutes. I didn't know anyone could work thaast. At best I could have gotten through twelve of those reroutes in thamount of time. He got nineteen. I'll have to rebuild the safeties before  
I do anything else." Omi quickly began typing, loading other programs fron encoded disk that had been sitting on his desk. Most people would havust found some school papers on the disk.  
  
"How long will it take?" Ran asked.  
  
"To completely replace the system will probably take a couple days.  
Although, if any of you were willing to help it could go much more quickly.  
I already have written several programs. I'd just have to reconfigurhem slightly. But for tonight I'm just going to partially rebuilefenses. I'll have to avoid sensitive sites." Omi continued to work ae spoke and quickly put in two new reroutes.  
  
* * *  
  
In another part of the city a boy leaned down and put his arms around thhoulders of another boy sitting in front of a laptop. "So, was it them?"  
  
"I couldn't complete the trace," the other boy said in a calm tone.  
  
"What?" said the first boy, the glow of the laptop highlighting hiurprise.  
  
"The protections were too extensive."  
  
"I guess Kyra wasn't kidding when she said these guys were good."  
  
"Kyra's usually accurate about competence."  
  
"Yeah, she is. The meeting tomorrow ought to be interesting."  
  
"Aa."  
  
* * *  
  
"I say that the best way to get information on Kyra is to wait until theeting tomorrow. If she really wants us to work with her, she'll have tive us some information on herself. So far all we have is a little familistory, some guesses and the information that the Preventers have somovernment connection and a damn good hacker," Youji said.  
  
"You're probably right. Besides, I don't want to risk someone infiltratinur computer system," Omi replied.  
  
"We'll stop the search now. We can obtain more data once we have met hend have more information," Ran stated.  
  
"Sounds like its final," Ken affirmed.  
  
"We'll all need copies of the data collected so far," Ran asked.  
  
Ken quickly removed a set of papers from his folder for Ran and handethers to Youji and Omi. Youji and Omi printed several copies of thittle that they had gathered and handed them aroun. Ran took all thapers and left silently. The three remaining assassins looked at eacther. "I guess we just wait for that phone call," Ken said, summing uhat the others were thinking.  
  
"Aa," the other two agreed. 


	3. An Informational Meeting

Author's Notes: I bet you thought that you would never see this story again.  
Muse: *muttering* I bet no one saw this story in the first place.  
*ignoring muse* Well, because I've been getting good response on some of my   
other work, I've decided to do some more work on this one, too. The parts might   
be slow in coming, but they will come. And remember, feedback always makes   
me work harder. ^_~  
  
It was Omi who answered the phone. When he finished his greeting, a well-  
modulated voice replied in slightly accented, but very proper Japanese. "Hello.   
My name is Lily Banks. I am having a party at my home in two weeks and I   
would like you to provide the flower arrangements."  
  
"Is this party for a special occasion?" Omi asked, following standard   
procedure.  
  
"Yes, I'm leaving Japan and I am having a party to say good-bye to the   
friends I met here."  
  
"Where is the party to be held?"  
  
"At my house."  
  
"Well, Lily-san. We should be able to do the arrangements, but we would   
have to discuss it in greater detail."  
  
"Of course," the voice replied pleasantly. "We could discuss it this evening   
at my house, if it is convenient for you. That would allow you to see my house as   
well."  
  
"This evening is fine," Omi replied cheerfully.  
  
"Wonderful. Is 6 o'clock alright?"  
  
"That's fine."  
  
"I live in the Daiken Tower apartment building. Do you know it? It's not far   
from your shop."  
  
"I know exactly where it is."  
  
"Good. My apartment is on the 41st floor. It's the only one on that floor."  
  
"Well, then. We'll see you there at 6 o'clock, Banks-san."  
  
"I'm looking forward to it."  
  
Omi hung up the phone and turned to Ran who had been listening closely   
to the conversation. "We have and appointment to see a woman named Lily   
Banks this evening at six. She would like us to do flower arrangements for a   
party."  
  
Ran nodded. "Tell the others."  
  
  
***  
  
  
The 41st floor of Daiken Towers was, it turned out, not a floor. Instead,   
half of it was a private penthouse and the other half a beautifully and luxuriously   
landscaped garden. The elevator lobby had a window that allowed the assassins   
to see the garden and the city beyond. Youji could not restrain a whistle, "Nice   
place."  
  
"I'm glad you like it," said a female voice behind him. In the window he   
could see a female with dark hair standing in the entrance to the apartment.   
Turning, Youji got a better view. "Hello, I'm Lily. Please come in, and no one   
mentions business until we are all comfortable," this ultimatum was delivered in a   
cheerful tone by the same pleasant voice that Omi remembered from the phone,   
but there was a fleeting look on her face that said no business was to be   
discussed just yet. Youji studied the girl welcoming them. The mysterious Kyra   
was a little tall for a Japanese woman, although she would likely be considered   
short by European standards. Her dark brown hair was pulled up into a high   
ponytail. Her black pants and shirt, as well as judicious use of eye makeup,   
brought out her deep-set nearly black eyes and long lashes. The golden   
blossom delicately painted on her shirt brought out the gold tones of her lightly   
tanned skin. Her figure reminded Youji of the American sex icon Marilyn Monroe.   
The view from the window was quickly forgotten for, it seemed to Youji, an even   
nicer view.  
  
While Youji had been giving their new ally the once over, Omi had taken   
the initiative. "Konichiwa, Lily-san. I'm Omi," he introduced himself, entering the   
penthouse.  
  
"Nice to meet you, Omi. And your name is?" Lily asked Ran with a smile.  
  
"Ran," the assassin answered with all his usual gregariousness, stepping   
past Lily.  
  
"I'm Ken," the third assassin introduced himself, without prompting. There   
was something in his manner that suggested that Youji might not be alone in his   
appreciation of their hostess, but he entered the apartment without any fanfare.  
  
Youji, however, could not resist making a bit more of an impression.   
Pulling a flower out of his sleeve, he presented it to Lily. "I thought this flower   
was beautiful, but its beauty pales before your own."  
  
Ken and Omi winced at Youji's rather overdone praise. Lily accepted the   
flower and said in a too innocent voice, "I bet you say that to all the girls." Ken   
and Omi had a hard time concealing their laughter. "You must be Youji. My   
friend mentioned you."  
  
Looking not in the least discouraged, Youji entered the apartment as well.   
He would have said something in response to Lily's barb but Ran was looking   
rather impatient. Lily closed the door behind him and began to speak once again   
in the role of the perfect host. "I was thinking that we could talk in the garden.   
There is a table out there and the view is wonderful. But before you go out,   
would anyone like anything to drink?"  
  
"Arigato, Lily-san, but I think that we are all right," Omi answered politely.  
  
"Okay, then we'll go out onto the porch." Lily opened the door and led the   
group onto the "porch." A couple feet from the door, there was a bridge spanning   
a small stream. Over the bridge was an open area with a table and six chairs. A   
laptop was already placed in front of one of the chairs. Lily took that seat and   
Omi, Ken and Youji took the seats on the side opposite her. Ran chose to   
remain standing. Once Lily had taken her place, it seemed as if a switch had   
been thrown. Her eyes gained an analytical deadness they had not had before.   
"With the noisy stream there, it will be impossible for anyone to listen in on our   
conversation, so you may speak freely. I want to start with giving you   
something," Kyra, for now it was Kyra speaking, instantly took control of the   
meeting. From underneath the laptop, Kyra drew a set of papers and passed   
one to each member of Weiss. "This is a description of me that was sent to one   
of my co-workers shortly after we met. I know much of your past but you know   
almost nothing of me. Think of this as my way of trying to gain your trust. One   
other thing, this profile is actually four years old. So it gives a good review of my   
early career but it is not complete. Also, the ages recorded for me on that are   
two years too older than my actual age at the time."  
  
The assassins quickly began to peruse the information that Kyra had   
given them. Much of the information had been found on their earlier search, but   
the information concerning Kyra's 'professional' activities was entirely new. The   
assassins were surprised that Kyra would volunteer so much information on her   
activities. Although he did not make his feelings known, Ran at least was not   
impressed by such an unprofessional attitude, but he made certain to take every   
advantage of the opportunity offered and committed the information to memory.  
  
Kyra Banks  
Real Name: Lily Helena Banks  
Rank: Countess of Gurn   
Age: 17  
Nationality: English  
Skills: hacking, languages, guns, acting  
Personality: Avoids killing, but capable of it; tends to hide true   
feelings; enjoys trappings of aristocratic lifestyle  
Background:  
Kyra's mother was the eldest daughter of the Winner family.  
Her father was the Count of Gurn. Her father served as a   
diplomat to the colonies, but was truly a spy for the rebellion   
as was Kyra's mother. In living with them and with her   
grandfather, Kyra learned to love the colonies. She also   
developed a polished demeanor and a taste for the   
aristocratic and political lifestyle. However, when her parents   
were killed on a mission, Kyra abandoned her dream of a   
diplomatic career and joined the rebellion. She began living   
with members of the rebellion on L2, but was reported as   
living with her grandfather on L4 and spent some time there   
to support the charade. She began working with the   
rebellion at the age of fourteen. She spent 14 months in   
prison as part of a mission. She managed to escape without   
the promised rebel help that never came and reported back   
two months ago. However, she went AWOL a month ago   
because she was disgusted with Operation Meteor. She will   
still provide information to those within the rebellion that share   
her sympathies.  
  
  
  
"Where is Schwartz?" Ran asked in an impatient tone as soon as he had   
finished reading the profile.  
  
"Germany," Kyra replied evenly.  
  
"Germany?" Youji asked.  
  
"Following the last battle that you fought with them, the members of   
Schwartz were seriously injured. They came under the care of a German   
politician named Otto Van Weirstein. Herr Weirstein is one of the most   
prominent members of the ESUN. Until last week he was the top ESUN   
representative in Japan. Last week he was recalled to the ESUN headquarters   
in Germany. He will be named the head of the ESUN security forces in ten days.   
Almost everyone considered him an ideal candidate, myself included. However,   
when I was at a party at his home two weeks ago, I saw two members of   
Schwartz there. A quick investigation revealed that both Schuldich and Crawford   
were reporting to Van Weirstein. I assume the other members are reporting to   
him as well but I have only been able to confirm the presence of Naga."  
  
"Where are they now?" Ran asked.  
  
"I have confirmed that Naga and Schuldich are currently in Germany with   
Van Weirstein. I believe that Crawford is with them. He always likes to be near   
the center of power. However, I have no clues to the location of Farfello."  
  
"Is that all the information you've gathered?" Ken asked.  
  
"No, but I want to wait before I tell you the rest," Kyra answered. Until this   
point in the meeting Kyra's manner had been professional and efficient, but fairly   
friendly. Now all trace of friendliness was gone. Her eyes were cool and her   
voice clearly unimpressed. "Although you are seemingly well-qualified to take   
out Schwartz, the fact remains that all your previous attempts have failed. For   
that reason, I propose that you work with two Preventer agents. These agents   
are trained assassins like yourselves and should ensure the success of the   
mission. In order to coordinate your efforts, I have asked them here tonight to   
meet you and hear the briefing. They will be here shortly. If you do not wish to   
work with them, I suggest you leave now."  
  
"You're forcing us to work with them in order to get your intelligence," Youji   
observed, coolly.  
  
"I've given you the name and location of your target. You should be able   
to mount an operation based on that information," Kyra responded.  
  
"You are still withholding information," Omi stated.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Ran's eyes narrowed and he reached for his katana. The sound of the   
door sliding open interrupted his motion. The four assassins looked quickly to   
the door, on guard. Two young men stood there. "Don't," the one on the right   
said warningly, the gun in his left hand pointed at Ran. The other was silent but   
his gun was pointed at Omi who had managed to get one of his darts into his   
hand. The one who had spoken moved his right hand from the door he had   
opened onto his gun but said nothing else. 


	4. New Arrivals

"These are the two I was telling you about," Kyra stated calmly. "Allow me to introduce Duo Maxwell and Heero Yuy. Duo, Heero, this is the group that I told you about. They won't kill me because if they do they will never get the information they want. Please put away your gun, Duo." Duo complied but there was a tension that said he would be ready to draw at any second and Kyra was not the only one to notice that he didn't put on the safety.  
"Now Omi please put your dart away," Kyra continued in the same calm voice. Omi didn't move. Heero tightened his finger on the trigger. "Heero is not going to shoot you right this second, Omi, but he will not put his gun up until you put away your dart." Omi looked at Heero and let his dart fall out of his hand. His eyes locked on the gun in Heero's hand, watching for any sign of shooting.  
"Thank you. Now Ran, please slide your katana back into it's sheath and move your hand from the hilt." Ran did not move. Kyra really hadn't expected him to. Kyra decided to try Heero. "Heero, please lower your weapon. Ran is not going to kill anyone, because he will be unable to get the information that he needs to complete the mission. Ran will not sheathe his katana until you holster your gun. One of you is going to have to give in or else we're going to be standing here all night."  
"Don't worry, Heero. If he kills you, I'll be sure to shoot him," Duo said in a mischievous tone. Kyra wondered if Weiss knew how deadly serious that statement was. If Ran killed Heero, Ran would die at Duo's hand. 'And I'd get the rest,' Kyra thought to herself.  
Although Heero did not seem to hear their comments, he lowered his gun and stuck it in the back of his jeans, beneath his black trench coat. Ran completely sheathed his katana and placed it beneath his trench coat. No one was going to die for the moment, but the tension was high. 'What did you expect?' asked a cynical voice in Kyra's head. A very slight and very dark smile turned up the corners of Kyra's mouth, but she blinked and the smile was gone, replaced by the serious expression that she had worn since she had gotten onto the porch.  
The one that Kyra had introduced as Duo leaned casually against the door and crossed his arms in front of him. His posture gave off an air of nonchalance that seemed slightly tinged with danger. An air enhanced by his black leather pants and coat and the red T-shirt beneath them. Youji was certain that this one was very successful with the ladies. "So," Duo asked, "are you going to tell us their names, or do we have to guess." Duo had already figured out which one was which by descriptions, both physical and psychological, provided my Kyra, but there was no point in letting them know how well informed he was. Unfortunately, they had already guessed.  
"Do you want us to believe that Kyra left us you in the dark about us?" the one that he knew was Youji asked. "She is very well informed about us and I'm sure that she passed that information on to you."  
Duo was going to let Kyra answer the question, but she remained silent. Apparently the assassins were supposed to be feeling each other out. By the time he had decided to speak, it was too late. His silence had confirmed the fact that he was well informed. "So you gave them information on us, but did not give us information on them," Ran accused Kyra.  
"I have worked with Duo for six years and Heero for three. I know them both very well. I'm not going to give away all their secrets to people I've just met. However, I will tell you some basics. Heero has been trained as an assassin since he was a child. Duo began formal training when he was twelve. They both fought in the Eve Wars and were instrumental in quelling the Marimaia rebellion." As she recited these fact to Weiss, the subjects of the speech watched her. Duo looked surprised. Heero looked slightly angry. If Kyra had not stopped when she did, he might have stopped her forcibly, but she had not revealed the most important facts of their career.  
"How do we know that you are telling the truth?" Ran asked.  
"You'll have to take my word for it. These two did." There was silence for a moment. Then Kyra asked, "So who's out and who's in?"  
"We're in, right Heero?" Duo said cheerfully.  
"Aa," said his partner who had been silent up to this point.  
"I think that we have finally found someone quieter than Ran," Youji commented. Everyone except for Ran, Heero and Kyra laughed. Kyra looked faintly amused, but the expression of the other two barely changed.  
"And believe it or not, he isn't he quietest person I know. People sometimes ask me why I talk so much. It's because I have to make noise for three people," Duo lamented.  
"Someone quieter than him," Omi exclaimed. "I can't believe it."  
Heero looked at Kyra and raised an eyebrow. "We're wasting time."  
"Right," everyone quickly went silent. It was nice working with professionals. "I will leave for Germany in three days. Of course, it will be an urgent and unexpected summon. Heero and Duo will pilot my jet. You guys will have to find your own way there. The more people the more likely someone is to notice. The money that I am going to pay you for my 'going away' party can go to that purpose. And that reminds me, Please prepare the flowers for my party. I won't have my cover blown by something so trivial. Once in Germany you can all stay in my house. It is big and no one ever comes out that way. If anyone sees one of you around there; well, I am known to entertain attractive male company on occasion and I think you all fit that description," she said with an ironic smile. "Once there, we can locate Schwartz and see what they and Herr Weirstein are up to. The ultimate goal is to kill Schwartz and probably make Herr Weirstein disappear. Do you have any questions?" 


End file.
